wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Fury of the Kvaldir quest chain
This quest chain explains (in part, at least) why the Kvaldir are attacking in Northrend, and what the Kalu'ak are trying to do to placate them. The Fury of the Kvaldir The Dead Rise! ; (optional) Lunk-tusk at Westguard Keep introduces himself as a tuskarr of the Kalu'ak. His partner was sent to investigate some strange things near Shield Hill when they were attacked by the undead. He wants you to find what became of his partner Orfus of Kamagua, last seen near the Ancient Lift. ; You find Orfus near the Ancient Lift. He tells you that the path just to the east was a hunting trail. However the hunters have been returning, saying that the dead have risen and are out for blood. Orfus asks for someone to brave the undead and find out what happened at Shield Hill, and why. You venture southeast from the Ancient Lift to Shield Hill south of New Agamand, near the southernmost point of the peninsula. There you find that someone has been ransacking graves. The dead took exception to that, and have been roaming the area, some of them fairly powerful. You find: * An old eyepatch on a mound of debris near the grave of Fengir the Disgraced. Fengir's ghost tells you that the Shield of the Aesirites was taken from his grave, and that he will not rest. * A snuff tin inscribed "property of "Silvermoon" Harry" near the grave of Rodin the Reckless. Rodin's ghost calls a curse upon the land for the theft of the Staff of Storm's Fury. * A long tail feather, like from a parrot, on the ground near the grave of Isuldof Iceheart. Isuldof's ghost claims a curse of frozen blood until his heart is returned. * A cannonball with a skull and crossbones painted on it. The ghost of Windan of the Kvaldir declares 10,000 years of anguish for the wearer of the Ancient Armor of the Kvaldir, and warns that "the mist and fog will bring your end". Between them, it's blatant that a crew of pirates has been here, looting and plundering. You return to Orfus with the bad news. Undercover among the pirates ; What need be done is obvious: recover and return the artifacts. While he bundles up the items you recovered, he tells you about the Kalu'ak's war against the Northsea Freebooters. If anyone can help, it is Elder Atuik at Kamagua. Fortunately, Kamagua is just a short ride away. "Short" being a relative term. In this case, it refers to a ride from the top of a huge cliff to an island some distance out to sea aboard a rickety gondola on an ancient lift. ; Waiting in the village at the bottom of the lift is Elder Atuik. Orfus had reported in previously about the ghosts, and is glad to hear that progress has been made. Looking over the debris you brought back, he tells you about the defenses the pirates at Scalawag Point have set up. Fortunately, one of the pirates deserted upon seeing the effects of the artifacts, and has been exchanging information (and passing mis''information back to the pirates) in exchange for food and supplies. Grezzix Spindlesnap has anchored nearby, and he can get you in with the pirates. ; Grezzix is happy to help you, as long as he doesn't have to go back, or ... do any real work. He has Lou the Cabin Boy row you to Scalawag Point. (Once you see the size of Lou's arms, you know you don't want to arm wrestle him. All that rowing has really bulked him up!) Following Grezzix's directions, you contact "Silvermoon" Harry a human who has an obsession with the blood elves. And the first thing he does is give you fashion tips. But then, since you're actually trying to blend in a bit here, it's not entirely out of line. ; Harry tells you that everyone who has come into contact with the artifacts has ended up dead, missing, or both. Almost like they were cursed or something... Harry is willing to help you, but only on two conditions. First, that you find and bring back his sin'dorei scrying crystal, and second, that if you find the artifacts, you '''don't' bring them back. The crystal, he tells you, has been fed to one of the orcas in the bay, named . Well, that much is clear enough at least. You swim out into the bay, and locate an orca fitting the description of Scoodles, and perform the crystalectomy without anaesthetic. (Sadly, the patient died before the procedure.) You bring the crystal back, and Harry ... well, it's plain that he's not all there. Still, he describes as much detail as he can about where the artifacts went. And repeats that no, he doesn't want you to bring them back to camp! :Note that the four artifacts can be found and returned in any order. Finding the artifacts: the Armor, the Heart, and the Staff ; The armor was being brought back to Scalawag Point when the ship was attacked by a Forsaken Destroyer. Harry was on that ship. (What he doesn't say is that the ship turned tail and fled, being brought down after a long stern chase ... headed East, away from reinforcements.) The Forsaken boarded the vessel, looted it, and beached it offshore from Baelgun's Excavation Site, Southeast of the Stonewall Lift. You don't have to trek all the way over there on foot, though. Harry offers the use of his bomber (!) to get there and back. You talk to Alanya and find out more than you care to about Harry's obsession, but you do get that promised ride. When you get there, the Forsaken are long gone, but Kvaldir ghosts are everywhere. You dodge most of them (and are forced to engage a few) in searching the shipwreck for the armor. Sure enough, it is in the back of the cargo deck, surrounded by ghosts. Wiping off ectoplasm, you grab the armor and make good your escape. And hey, Harry's bomber is still there for a ride back to Scalawag point. ; Harry tells you that "Mad" Jonah Sterling was driven insane by Isuldof's frozen heart. He left the rest of the pirates and holed up in a cave on the north side of the island. Harry tells you that Jonah threw the heart in the back of the bear den, with Hozzer. Well protected, if you can call it that, but the damage to Jonah's sanity was already done by then. :''You may also have completed other quests for the pirates, leading up to , where you are asked to kill Jonah and bring his spyglass back to Annie Bonn as proof. You beard Jonah in his lair. Or more properly, when he finds you there he flies into a rage and attacks. The ensuing duel was mighty. Both were experts... Well, not expert enough. You beat Jonah back enough that he leaps into the bear pit. Instead of defending him, though, Hozzer simply devours Jonah. You realize (whether you're after the spyglass or not) that to get to the heart, you have to go through Hozzer. You bind your wounds and rest up; Hozzer is happy to sleep off his recent meal. But having taken care of the master, you make even shorter work of the beast, and claim the frozen heart from its place in the den. ; The ship that was carrying the Staff of Storm's Fury was abandoned off the coast of the Isle of Spears, north of Scalawag Point. The only person left on the ship is Abdul the Insane, and he didn't come by his ekename trivially. He seems to have taken on some of the power of the staff in exchange for his sanity. You go to Iskaal on the Isle of Spears, and board the boat. Perhaps you manage to avoid Abdul entirely, sneaking into the hold of the ship. Perhaps you challenge him, and defeat him, possibly in a duel, more likely in as unfair a fight as you can manage. Either way, you retrieve the staff, all the while hoping to hold onto your own sanity... Finding the artifacts: The Shield ; Unlike the other artifacts, Harry doesn't know right were to find the shield. But he knows who to ask. That'd be Captain Ellis, captain of the Sister Mercy. Only thing is... the whole crew of the Sister Mercy were killed about a month ago. Yep. All full of ghosts. There's a small island that the ship stops at between Scalawag Point and Sorlof's Strand, where they take on more souls for the ship's crew. You wait for a visit of the ship and step aboard. ; Captain Ellis tells you that yes, he had been bringing the shield back, but the giant Sorlof (of Sorlof's Strand, of course) took it. To take it back, you'll need to help them kill Sorlof and take his booty. For that, though, he needs blasting powder run up from belowdecks. Why? The gunners have mutinied, and they have the powder stores. It seems that even on a ship crewed by zombie pirates, you can't get good help. You take on the task, and kill a number of skeletal pirates and relieve them of their blasting powder. ; Returning to the deck, Captain Ellis has you man the Big Gun, a gargantuan cannon at the bow of the Sister Mercy. The crew has secured it to fire to starboard, where they'll be passing Sorlof. The ship pauses while you fire The Big Gun (and the rest of the crew fires other guns). It takes several shots to knock the stone giant to pieces, but his treasure is waiting when you do. :You do not need to be the one firing the gun to get . When Sorlof is defeated, an object is spawned, and each player with this quest may take the item. ; Captain Ellis hands you the Shield, and you head back to Orfus. Repairing the damage As you bring each item to Orfus, he reminds you that all four need to be returned if the ghosts are to be appeased. Finally, though, you have all four of them. ; Orfus returns the bundle of artifacts to you, to return to the graves. Return them, you do, but it is too late. The spirits have been called, and the doom may not be averted. The Kalu'ak people are even now beset in the Borean Tundra, but that's a different story. ; Orfus asks you to warn his people about the oncoming attacks. You take the Ancient Lift back to Kamagua, and return to Elder Atuik. Elder Atuik thanks you for your warning, and starts the battle preparations. Rewards Completing this quest chain will give you 5,420 reputation with the Kalu'ak, enough to catapult you from to , very nearly to . The final quest also awards you your choice from among: Summary Category:Howling Fjord quests Category:Kalu'ak quests